memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starships (Decipher)
Starships is a Role Playing Game supplement published by Decipher in 2003. It had articles about many starships and classes featured in the past decade or so of Star Trek production, as well as a great deal of information about how to create, score and play space vessel centered role-playing sessions. Contents ;From the book jacket: :All I need is a tall ship and a star to steer her by... :''- Kirk to McCoy, The Ultimate Computer'' :These are the fleets of the Galaxy. :Enterprise... Excelsior... Stargazer... Their names and exploits have taken on the mantle of legend. Over two centuries' worth of starship engineering comes together in this comprehensive volume. Whether charting the unknown or battling hostile empires, starships from the Vanguard of exploration and discovery for every starfaring species. So open hailing frequencies and prepare to deploy these vessels in your own Star Trek RPG series! :Starships includes : :- Over forty different starship designs, complete with illustrations, history, and technical data. Vessels include Starfleet designs such as the Prometheus and Nova classes, as well as threat vessels such as the implacable Borg cube and the Breen warship. :- Additional maneuvers for the starship combat system allow you to perform the Riker Maneuver, Scorpion Evasives, and many other tactics. :- Starship and system design rules for every type of vessel - UFP, Klingon, Romulan, Dominion, and others - allow you to create dozens of new ship systems and build any starship you can imagine! Introduction Starships Starfleet * Aerie class Surveyor * Akira class * Altair class Freighter * Ambassador class ;USS Krotus : In 2344, the Krotus intercepted a Romulan incursion across the Neutral Zone. * Constitution class * Danube class * Defiant class * Excelsior class ;USS Agincourt : Commanded by Captain Christian Summers; defeated Tholian task force at Catalina Station in 2355. * Galaxy class * Intrepid class ;USS Blackthorne (NCC-76719): Under the command of Captain Thann Pentis, the Blackthorne destroyed a Dominion battlecruiser in the Styx Rift, prior to the Second Battle of Vulcanis. * Nebula class * Nova class * NX class * Prometheus class * Sovereign class ** [[USS Sovereign|USS Sovereign]] *** The prototype was mentioned to have the registry NX-90201, which conflicts with the more likely NX-73811 seen in Star Trek: Bridge Commander games. * Talon class Scout * Class III Tanker * Type-1 shuttlepod (Shuttlepod (22nd century)) * class F shuttlecraft * Class G shuttlecraft * Type-6 shuttlecraft * Type-10 shuttlecraft * Aeroshuttle * Delta Flyer Klingons * B'rel class (Far Scout) * D7 class (Battlecruiser) * K't'inga class (Battlecruiser) * K'Vort class (Light Cruiser) * Negh'Var class (Dreadnought) * Raptor class (Scout) * Vor'cha class (Battlecruiser) Romulans * Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century) (Fast attack warship) * D'deridex class (Battleship) * Theta class Shuttle / Surveyor (Romulan scoutship) Cardassians * Groumall class (Cargo carrier) * Galor class (Battlecruiser) * Keldon class (Battlecruiser) Other vessels * (Earth) DY-100 class (Transport) * (Earth) DY-500 class (Transport) * Borg Cube (Dreadnought) * Borg Scout (Heavy Escort) * Borg Time Sphere (Light Explorer) * Breen Battlecruiser * Ferengi D'kora class Marauder (Armored Transport) * Ferengi Pod * Jem'Hadar Attack Ship (Fast attack ship) * Jem'Hadar Warship (Battlecruiser) * Kazon Shuttle * Orion Harmony class (Fast Escort) * Species 8472 Bioship (Battleship) * Vulcan T'Plana Hath class (Surveyor) Index Category:Reference books Category:Role-playing games